Radiation therapy may be used to treat particular conditions within a patient, for example, to kill malignant cells. Damaging radiation is often delivered by an external beam that can be generated by a linear accelerator (linac). Modern radiation therapy systems are extremely complex and rely on even more complex measurement devices and calculations in order to provide proper dose to the proper location within a patient. Because of these systems' complexity and the importance of ensuring a patient is receiving the prescribed dose, there exists a need for methods and systems for independent measurement and verification of the dose delivered to a patient during radiation therapy.